This invention relates generally to work clamp which is useful for holding objects together such as for wood working or for removably mounting a camper housing in the bed of a pickup truck and, specifically, to an improved U-shaped clamp which includes a pivotally clamping arm reciprocally spring biased having a roller disposed on one end.
In recent years, pickup truck beds have been used with camper housings which allows the truck to be used interchangably for hauling materials or as a camper. Conventionally, camper housings are secured to the truck bed using screws, bolts and nuts and the like to effect a secure mounting. This mounting necessitates having special connector holes tapped in the truck bed panel and requires manipulation of each connector each time the housing is installed or removed.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a U-shaped clamp which is affixed to the camper housing that allows the camper housing to be quickly installed or removed from the bed without necessitating the use of connectors such as screws, nuts, or bolts. The present invention utilizes a clamp having a pivotal arm that is longitudinally biased by a spring or the like, the arm having a roller disposed at the end which engages the lip of the truck bed. The use of the present invention greatly reduces the installation or removal time of the camper housing while insuring a secure tie down of the camper housing to the truck bed.